


See Me

by ZackOfTheNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Modern Setting, More character tags to be added later!, Very violent at times, more tags to be added with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackOfTheNight/pseuds/ZackOfTheNight
Summary: Two unlikely people team up as they work to uncover what’s happening in the world.





	1. Relax, Nothing is Under Control




	2. Smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man is outside enjoying the weather before his day of work for an Intelligence agency starts.

* * *

The sun hovered above a young man in uniform during the clear bright day. The weather was warm, the neighborhood the man was in was silent as one could hear himself breath. Serenity that is wished by everyone. He spread his thin arms out, his slim body feeling the warm sunlight. He finished stretching in attempt to wake up for the lack of sleep and looked at his watch. His free hand went into his side pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboros. He took one to his mouth and lighted it up, smoking while continuing to admire the sky.

“You know we’re supposed to save lives not destroy our own.” A girl with silky brunette hair that cascaded down onto her uniform, similar to his. 

“I know, it’s bad of me. I can’t help being hopeless. I really use it for the temporary relieve it provides.” He looks to her smiling. “I’m happy to think you will give a better alternative later on.” The main with short dirty blond hair said giving a smile to her. 

“I’ll find something to fix your bad habit.” They continued making small talk, discussing the days events, their plans later and how they felt about being here. Three men then approached the pair, also wearing uniforms like the two.

“This was a good find by you two. This will help give us answers to the case.” The man in front of the two others said.

“Thank you sir.” The guy mumbled out while smoking, and winked to the girl. 

The man nodded. “It’s time to move in.” He replied. He was a taller man with dark hair and a stern look that focused on what lied ahead. The man putting out the cigarette looked ready to, kept a calm posture and proceeded while the girl was now a bit edgy, he shrugged to himself. The rest followed after him, choosing to go up the stairs.

“This’ll be the first time you actually caught a suspect without having to chase him down.” The girl said to the blond haired man, looking to the back of his head.

He snickered. “Shut up. It means I do my job well, they’re terrified of me so they run instead of turning themself in.” 

“Shhh!” The leader ordered to them as they opened the door to a hall and they made their way down.

The older man then knocked on the door in the middle of the hallway as it opened slowly. A young man wearing a bandana over his head opened the door, keeping it half closed. The man was a bit shaky, fidgeting around but holding strong eye contact. 

"Yes?" The stranger made out, now scanning the rest of the team. 

"Mizuki?"

“Yes that’s me.” He said with bitterness.

"You're currently under suspicion of Organized Crime.” 

"Yeah so?" The man named Mizuki then went to shut the door, but the leader stepped in and blocked him, inches from him while taking out a document. 

“We have been given authorization to search your place. We have sources saying you are involved in a crime we’re investigating.”

“What you’re saying is nothing but a conspiracy.” He wiped his nose a few times.

“It’s not and we’re searching your place.” 

"Yeah right, that's outrageous! No way you’re coming in here! Get the hell out of here!” He fisted his right hand and took a swing at the leader, but the man reacted then grappled Mizuki by the neck. 

“That was a mistake.” They cuffed him while the slim man in uniform looked over to the girl. She now couldn’t hold eye contact with the group, an unusual look of her.

From examining the suspect, the girl would prefer not to have him around, something didn’t feel right. The man had been moving around world. Asia, US, Europe. How could one move around to places in such a short time with no serious income source? Why was he moving? She remained silent.

"This is all you people do! You come to ruin our lives when we are trying to survive out here!" He growled.

The team entered and investigated right away, examining the place for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing came from the entrance so they moved to the living room and began questioning the man about his whereabouts, who he last was with. Mizuki denied it all, didn't even hesistate to answer. Meanwhile not much surfaced from the apartment search for the guy and girl. It wasn’t a clean place but there was no trails of contraband could find. The lead agent signaled to the next room, the kitchen. It connected to the two bedrooms a bathroom and a closet.The man fumbling with his pack of cigarettes in his pocket sighed, _back to work._

Time passed searching the rooms. Ten minutes, twenty, thirty. No evidence and a suspect still angrily redirecting around nonstop questions. Mizuki was paranoid of being chewed out however the real con was this was the three agents being the front men. The three would pressure him while he would be more interested in the guy and girl seeing if they were close to what he was hiding, whatever it was. If he’d get more fidgety the girl would signal to her team member, or tell him to try another spot. Unfortunately, for the entire time there he didn't show much sign of anything he was hiding. They were now back in the kitchen where the girl and dark haired man were separated from the rest who kept pouring on questions to Mizuki. 

“What do you call a sunday morning at a coked up person’s place where he keeps being questioned?” She said with a devilsh smile. No response. 

“A dead end.” 

“This has been slow but things are okay. If the agency has concluded he’s part of this then time will be on our side. But I’m not buying the apartment has no leads.” He looked to her then back to the group. 

“It’s clear you’ve been involved with crime, we have people citing you helped them with obtaining contraband." The lead agent said. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t work with any contraband.” Mizuki said, the leader raised an eyebrow to him. 

“Oh really? Then how were you able to afford a new Apple Watch?” Mizuki shook his head.

“I try to find work, it’s tough out here. Rough hours, little sleep with all the noisy neighbors at night. It’s hard to maintain a steady living here. I come across sketch people, who probably handle contraband. But I wouldn’t be stupid enough to do illegal stuff for some extra cash.” Mizuki said while shaking his cuffs to get rid of the itching it caused. The three men kept pouring on questions. The man wanted to smoke again but isn’t allowed to right now, he would do it later. His eyes began to weaken and try to shut themselves. He turned back to the girl. 

"Bernard, is it cool I take a smoke?" The tall agent turned his head.

"Hell no, find us something first then you can finish your pack." The younger man growled as the leader turned his attention back to Mizuki. 

"Want to check back by the entrance maybe we overlooked there?" The girl asked him.

“It's no use. I need to rest for a moment, gonna sit down instead.”

"Coffee then?" She looked to him as he produced a half smile.

"That'll definitely not help me, gets me too jittered this early in the day." He said and walked across the kitchen to a wall by the toaster oven and microwave. This made the stranger fidget more than normal. The girl noticed the slight movements.

She walked over to him. Whispering him since he was busy relaxing his eyes leaning his head back. “You’re close to it.” He didn’t react, only stayed in the same posture for a bit more. He smiled slightly.

“I suppose I could use some coffee to wake me up." He raised his voiced then shouted over to the group. "Boys, you want some fresh coffee?” He said aloud to the group. Some of the men nodded while Mizuki remained unphased, heavily breathing.

The girl slightly nodded to the lead agent. The man then turned back to Mizuki and went to work. Now in the search of the contraband, he looked for anything out of the ordinary. Misplaced pots, non kitchen objects, anything. He came up with the same result, nothing. The girl also looked for a lead, but wasn’t getting anywhere. However a smell came to her, a foul scent. 

“You smell that?” 

“Yeah.” He moved closer toward the stove with the microwave on top. He found what the man was hiding. A few drips of orange residue smeared on the stove top. He took two fingers to pick up the slime. 

“What is this?” 

Suddenly a cry came from the leader, startling the girl and instinctively causing her to stand up. Mizuki had kicked him in between the legs, sending him to the floor and freeing himself. He stepped back with his hand on his digital watch now looking across to the guy and girl, they could hear constant beeps from his watch. 

“Why couldn’t you just leave after finding nothing for so long! I didn’t want to do this. I won’t be taken in. I rather be free than locked away for the rest of my life!” He continued working his watch, the two men close to Mizuki froze. 

Realizing every millisecond counted, the man turned to the girl and with all his might pushed her out of the kitchen and into the living room. She tumbled behind the wall as her eyesight went blind to a bright light emitted from the kitchen followed by a blast louder than a hundred fireworks going off next to her. The intense explosion put her out of conscious. 

What felt like a day of sleep was only minutes. She awoke to loud ringing in her ears. Everything was a blur to her. She struggled to get up, feeling her wet clothes as if someone spilled a drink on her. Now being able to comprehend the scene, she saw half of the apartment was missing, walls demolished, flooring missing, fires growing. Slowly she made it back to the kitchen where she grabbed whatever remained from the team. Tears ran down her face like it was a normal function of the body. As the fires became bigger, the girl took the stuff and exited, hearing the sirens growing louder as it ran through the streets of Milan. 

Outside the entrance to the apartment were people gathering, screaming at the terror causing her to turn back around to the apartment to see the thick black smoke climbing miles above the city into the blue sky. Stone, wood and cement all scattered around the city corner. The people then shouted for her to get away. 

The girl had black dust smeared all over her face, blood had been painted on her pants, shirt and spots on her face. She walked away from the building then was stopped in front of an ambulance where two paramedics rushed to attend her. She threw her arms up at the two medics to prevent from being helped, looking irritated. 

“It’s not mine, I’m fine.” She grabbed a rag from the van and wiped her face and worked her way down, finishing she threw it back in the vehicle. She continued walking away from the destruction, from the crowd, from the people asking her what happened. She shakily walked across the nearby street to make a phone call. 

A man answered instantly, sounding middle aged with a modulated voice.

“What happened?”

“Mizuki was involved. He killed himself and the rest of the team.” A long pause went between them. 

“Well shit. That’s very tough to go through. I’m glad that you’re okay at least. This wasn’t what we wanted.” Another pause. “Look on the better side of things, we stopped him here than their real target. You saved a countless number of innocent lives.” His tone sounding more upbeat now. The girl spoke up. 

“This wasn’t good! We lost our team, they’re dead! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” She shouted into the phone. 

“I'm sorry but it can’t be helped.”

“That’s not good enough for me. I- I request full authority to pursue further. I want to uncover all of this, there’s still more. He was hiding an unknown substance.” 

“Uncover what? That was the last piece we were looking into. All sources pointed to that thug. Now he’s dead so whatever he was planning died with him, we got to him sooner than he expected that’s for sure.” 

“It doesn’t feel right.” 

“Doesn’t feel right? We don’t make decisions here at Interpol based on emotions. That’s not how we solve cases. A case is to be nurtured, to be looked after. A case needs to have a partner to check on it too making sure it looks okay to them. A case always has hardships. It becomes personal when you let your emotions become involved. To truly solve a case you need mindfulness. Why? Because cases are always unpredictable. They are boxes of chaos. It's always been that way.” 

“Well now the box needs to be closed. Let me find more.” The man took longer than normal to respond, the girl heard a deep sigh as well.

“Take a break from this, two weeks. Then come back and I’ll give you the assignment to follow this up. You asked to be there today, so you’ll close it in the near future. But I do demand results otherwise I’ll strip you off this assignment. Seriously, get yourself cleaned up first since you’re probably a mess.” He hung up.

She Pocketed her phone and sat down on the sidewalk, leaning against a pale yellow building. She didn’t want to take a rest, she knew it would let her disturbances take over. With losing the strength to control her legs she fell to the ground, tears began to rush down her eyes, crying as nearby people could hear her but she didn’t care. She wished she could have stopped it all. 

As she continued to cry, a few items from what she grabbed fell out of her pocket. The crying stopped as she went to pick back up the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. She lit a cigarrette and inhaled, staring into the dark sky. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where do I begin?  
> It’s been a minute since posting on here, I admit I'm picky about what I want to complete!  
> On the bright side, it's helped me gain new perspectives. I learned life’s about having a positive outlook cause you never know what’s gonna happen next so have fun with what you’re doing!  
> This one's different than any other writing I've done, it has made me appreciate writing more than any other story I’ve written, I can’t wait to complete this masterpiece!  
> Get your favorite snack, favorite spot to read, and enjoy!


	3. Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been two years since the tragedy in Milan. The female agent pursued as she vowed to find clues and truly close the Mizuki case. She was relentless, uncovering more through her perserverance however it wasn’t enough to convince her seniors thus the case got put away.

* * *

Now currently on a newer case, the girl sat comfortably in her plane seat. For the last two weeks she was assigned a new task, but after countless meetings, unsuccessful searches and tireless flights her subconscious was unsure if she will find what’s she’s been looking for. Despite the failed efforts she continued a strong pace to find answers. Her phone in her pocket buzzed, she reached down to take the device out. On the screen a notification showed her a new article was posted from her online news subscription. She pulled back the bit of her brunette hair to read the story.

_Opinion: English Crypto Exchange hacked._

_50 million British pounds, dirspution to European markets caused by hack and potential to enter the USA, Interpol has required immediate action for all financial comapnies to protect themselves by using practices like secure site backups and stronger authentifications. This is good to hear their suggestions, but how can we trust them? They’ve been slow as of late. Still on unsolved cases, like the Beznau Nuclear plant which has caused enormous disruption in Switzerland. Until they start closing important issues, Interpol is not a trustworthy source to listen to._

_~Written by Neji Hyuga_ , _a contributor to the WSJ._

  
  


After reading the last line her grip on the phone tightened as if she wanted to break the device. She was stopped by a girl about her age in a flight uniform who walked up to her. 

“Miss Caruselli” The flight attendant said to the girl in a black leather coat with plant pants and boots. 

“You can call me Rosina.” 

The flight attendant smiled. “Would you care for any drinks? I noticed you’ve been up this whole flight.” 

“I had some catching up to do. I’ll take an espresso.” She said, the attendant went to pour a cup. Rosina used the time to look out the window to the wonderful scenery of the Atlantic Ocean paired with the crystal blue sky with occasional clouds. The ocean's gave her a sense of calm, a sense of happiness. For the past two weeks, this is the first time she’s smiled, a normal action for her when times weren’t as stressful. 

The plane landed after more hours had passed. They were taxing on the runway, the sunlight at her destination was masked by the dark clouds spewing out rain down onto the airfield. She didn't mind the change in weather and eventually got off the plane. 

The espresso had done its job back on the plane. She took more notes, studied up on the topics she wanted to learn more of, but she needed some food from all of the brain work that was required. Off of the plane now she walked down the crowded terminal. It filled with noise, people talking to their friends or on the phone, walking became crowded as it was traveling season. Looking to choose something to eat, she scanned to see mostly sandwiches, burgers, fried foods all something she wasn’t in the mood for. But a small shop to her right caught her attention that makes power bowls, you add the ingredients of choice and they mix it together. She walked to the small counter. 

“Hey stop!” She heard in front to her right. A little boy wrestling a girl over a brown teddy bear that belonged to the girl. The boy overpowers her and sprinted off with the stuffed animal. He made a silly face and stuck out his tongue to the girl. Tears were welding up on the little girls eyes. Briella shifted to the other side of the terminal where the boy was heading now straight at her. He was too busy looking behind him to know what hit him as he crashed into Briella’s leg, crashing to a hard stop and falling down, releasing the toy. 

“It’s not nice to steal, you should be making friends instead little boy.” She scolded him, picking up the bear while the boy looked away quickly, got up and ran. 

She walked over to the girl handed it back to her. "Thanks!" She shouted to Rosina. The mom who saw it all expressed her thanks as well. 

“Thank you, I wasn’t going to chase for an animal, it's not worth the effort." The mother said then gestured to the girl. "Here let me get you something you must be hungry.” Briella looked up and saw the menu it was a healthier pick, they some good flatbread options and picked one. 

She found a small table to sit to eat her meal. As she started to eat her phone buzzed, she received a text from her senior officer.

‘You meet with the consultant yet? I’m getting asked questions about this, I can’t stall much longer.’

She sent back a reply with ‘omw now’ and ate quickly. She was unsure but delighted to see how the next things will unfold. She left the terminal by using the underground train, leading her to the exit of the airport. Walking up the escalator to the exit, she read the massive sign above everyone saying ‘Welcome to Atlanta!’  
  



	4. The Right Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosina is in a city new to her where she is looking for the right help.

* * *

Rosina walked out the airport into the sunlight where her Lyft was waiting. She got into the sedan. 

"Yes address to. .” Her phone couldn’t pull up the maps where she had the address previously stored. “Sorry, this isn’t normal, my phone isn’t working.” 

“Here use mine and enter it.” The driver handed her his device and she typed the name of her destination.

_Blackops Security Enterprise._

  
  


~~~~~~

  
From waiting in the lobby for about thirty minutes, Rosina was let in to an office room with a young man in a navy suit and tie sat behind his desk focusing on his computer monitor. He got up seeing his client, and went over to shake her hand.

“Hi, I’m Ato Uzumaki. I'm looking forward on helping you with this Miss-"

"You can call me Rosina." She reached out her hand and they shook.

He smiled to her. "Rosina. Ah yes from Interpol! We're always happy to work with you." He turned around to grab one of the many folders spread out on his desk. "You must be here for that crypto hack in London for help." 

“No, that's being worked on by a team member of mine."

The man rubbed the back of his head. "Oh." Rosina continued looking back to him.

"I’m here about the Rome University hacks. The ones that’s caused the university to shut down classes and postpone club activities.” 

"Right. Got them mixed up.” He gestured he to take a seat from one of the two glossy wooden chairs. They both took their seat. 

“I see it now in our systems. We dug up what we could about this case.” He finished his typing and clicks then turned his monitor for Rosina to see. “This has been a successful attack on the University's main systems compromising them. These types of attacks are hard to remove and you’ve been on this for weeks with no progress I assume.”

“Unfortunately yes. We haven't made a break through yet on retaking control of the servers so we wanted one of your security agents to help us and help us find who’s behind this.”

“Well sure I can pull up who’s free today and can help you-” She interrupted.

“I’m looking for a specific one, I found Itachi Uchiha on your site. His profile is just what I’m looking for.”

The man leaned back in his chair give a discerning look to her. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, but he is no longer working here. He put in his two weeks and left a few days ago.” 

“Well can I get his number? I want to run this by him, to hear his expertise.” 

“I can but no promises he usually doesn’t pickup.”

“Then I’ll have to track him down.” The man waved his hand dismissively to her. 

“It doesn’t have to be another chase for you. I’ve got a name you can reach out to instead and save you from pursuing Itachi. This security agent has tons of experience, closed many problems for top clients.”

“Sure who is he?” She asked.

“Danzo Shimura, one of our top cyber security experts. But he’s up in New York City, his schedule is free the next two days so you ought to go up tomorrow to get him on board with what you’re doing.” 

“Is he good?”

“Yes, he is the right person for you. He's helped modernize our solutioning in the company early days by solving IT complexities back then. He's the one who exposed and shutdown the 'Deadly M1st' criminal network. He’s got the rep of fixing whatever problem you bring to him. Give him a visit tomorrow, I’ll let him know you’re coming his way and to block off time.”

“That sounds like a good alternative, thanks.” She got up and headed towards the door. 

“Hey." He got out of his chair and walked back over to her in a hurry. "I assume this is your first time here in Atlanta right?"

“Yes” She nodded.

“Great! How about we go grab drinks before you leave town? We’re known for our variety of bars!” 

“Thanks but I need to make progress on this case. I got some catching up to do now with the change to my plan and if Danzo is the right person, I’m getting the first flight out to NYC today.”

Ato grinned. “Fair enough.” And showed her the way back out to the lobby. 


	5. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosina is more convinced Danzo is the contact she needs to bring on to help her.

Hours after the unfateful metting, voicemail after voicemail, Rosina’s calls found herself to Itachi’s message. It was as if he left his phone elsewhere and couldn’t find it or he didn’t want to be reached by anyone. Being faced with more roadblocks was a normal part of Rosina’s, she stayed determined on getting her consultant. She tossed the phone behind her, landing onto the bed. 

“I’ll have to go to see this Danzo guy, I can’t wait.” Rosina grabbed her laptop, going to her travel website to book a flight to NYC for early tomorrow which gave her enough time to research more on this referral. SHe thought it was the right choice, but she had a feeling in her gut which still said there's another option. It confused her, "There is no other option." She put away her computer and went asleep, getting herself ready for tomorrow's travel. 

The next day, she stayed at a local cafe nearby the airport as the WiFi wasn’t as terrible and surprisingly secured.

She called her CO to let him know she’s leaving to meet her potential new assistant.

“Our previous partner Itachi Uchiha wasn’t here, their employer said he left. “

“That’s weird he just helped us a couple months back. Well who are you gonna get now to help out?” 

“I have a new referral recommended by BSE, he sounds promising. His name is Danzo Shimura.”

“Rosina I trusted this case to you because we need a big win. We need further answers on the reason behind the hack, people are beginning to doubt us. They can shut our team down with the way things are going. Bring someone back here to help investigate by 3 days or I’ll find someone myself.” 

“We are going to get answers. I dispatched two assets just now to investigate a nearby apartment. The staff member’s alleby doesn’t add up to the rest of the workers.” 

She heard a sigh through the phone. “Just hurry up Rosina.” Beep. Rosina set her phone down, startled to see the waitress standing beside her with a cup of brewed iced coffee, handing her the drink. The girl had long brunette hair, wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. 

“Excuse me, I overheard you on the phone. You’re looking for Itachi? I know him, I was trying to get a hold of him too.” 

  
  


“I don’t know where he went, his previous employer said he left to pursue other interests.” Rosina looked into the girl's hazel eyes, smiling to her. “I’m Rosina.” She took her left hand off her hand and reached out.

“Izumi.” They shook hands, Izumi then took a seat.

“Do you have any leads on Itachi I can use to find him?"

“That’s a shame, I was hoping you could answer that. What did you need from him?”

“I needed help with his expertise on security, catch criminals in the cyber space stuff.” 

The girl smiled. “Well if you’d want, I have someone you can check out, a close friend of Itachi’s. They were similar in the same skill.”

  
  


Rosina sat up straight paying closer attention to the girl. 

“Why didn’t Hidden Securities say about Itachi’s friend?” 

“He never worked for them so they didn’t know. He did off the books help with Itachi a lot of times. He also helped with our cafe’s security as you can tell.” Sure this friend may have a similar background that Rosina needed and was an assistant to Itachi, but compared to Danzo she was sure the two are far apart in experience.

  
  


“I don’t know. They said I should bring on Danzo Shimura. I’ve looked up his history online, he’s a leader in hacking, he’s accomplished a lot.” The girl across from her had an outburst of laughter, covering her mouth to surpress the noise. Rosina was caught off guard by the response. 

“Danzo? The one up in NYC? Don’t waste your time. He’s a hard one to work with younger people. Itachi told me he has harsh work methods, you’ll regret choosing him after day 1 with him. You should consider that it was the company’s sales rep that recommended you to use their personnel. I’m asking you to rethink. Danzo will take over whatever your case is, take the lead, credit and cut you out. I don’t recommend him.” 

A fear sank into her. What the girl just said isn't something you can easily find from online searches. She wasn't sure why there were chills sent throughtout here, probably because Izumi sounded so genuine rather than the fake persona of Ato. She reconsidered her decision.

“Then I’m not sure who’s suggestion to trust.”

“You shouldn’t blindy trust. If it’s tough to decide, you can always go with your gut.” Rosina looked down to her phone with her flight ticket displayed. _Do I trust her?_ She looked back to the girl. 

“Then what about this friend of Itachi’s? Where is he?” She asked. 

“He’s still here, well last time I spoke to him was a month ago. Both him and Itachi are hard to get a hold of. I can give you the address I used last time.” Rosina handed her the phone and she typed in the address. “Here you go.” As she exchanged the phone back, a reminder lit up on the device that the flight was taking off shortly. Both girls read the message. 

"Shoot, he's a good drive away from the airport. You won't be able to see him." Izumi said. 

Rosina rubbed her phone, looking at the screen. Remembering that in her previous cases, you don't need the most experienced member to drive better success. As long as the person has the passion and enough to pick up on things, they're qualified.

“I won't be going to the airport. I've made my choice. I'll pay a visit to your friend." Izumi reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small picture.

“Well if you’re going to see him, you’re gonna need this.” Izumi handed her the photo. 

Rosina examined it. It was a younger boy next to Itachi on top of a mountain both with backpacks on with their hands in the air in a victory pose. The boy had darker hair than hers, boy with dark eyes, but there was something else. He appeared more energetic, more lively than the still Itachi in the photo. She looked back to Izumi a bit confused.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah it’ll be more helpful for you to hold onto it plus that was originally his." She smiled as Rosina got up, packing her stuff. 

“What’s his name?” She asked.

“Shisui Uchiha.” 


	6. A Friendly Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving it more thought, Rosina heads to Shisui's alledged place.

* * *

Rosina didn’t know what to expect from meeting him. Things ran in her mind, are you able to help? Do you have an idea on who’s doing this? She remained to herself on the drive to an apartment complex. 

She arrived to a normal size apartment building with little number of cars present as it was mid day. She got out of her lyft and went upstairs to the second floor which had a nice view of the skyscrapers mixed with the trees in the distance. _Room 531. ((may 31 he lost his friends or something))_

Climbing the stairs was more challenging than she thought, increasing her breathing. She knocked and waited but nothing happened or was heard. A guy wearing a light white linen hoodie with the hood over his head standing by the opposite door turned to her and spoke.

“He ain’t there. Been gone for a few weeks and he said he’d likely be gone for a month or two.” 

“That’s a shame I need to see him now. It’s urgent stuff, people depend on him.” 

“Are you like a coworker of his? Never seen him have any of his work friends come over.”

“Potentially, I’m looking to get his help for a cyber security back in Europe.” 

“You mean Crypto Exchange hack in London!?” 

“No. That’s someone else working on it.” 

He turned away back to his phone giving the device his full attention. Slight frustration rushed to Rosina’s fists, clenching them. Why was everyone way more interested in that hack? 

“Well.” The hooded man spoke up. “I can leave a message to him and let him know you stopped by.” He walked to her with his phone out showing he had the text message screen up with Shisui’s name on it. “What you wanna tell him?” 

In a mere instant her anger left, the stranger had given her what she needed. What she needed was Shisui Uchiha, but in person. Him coming closer allowed her to observe more of him like his face. It looked too familiar to her. She waved her hand dismissively after examining him like a robot getting every piece of analytics it could.

“No thanks, that won’t work. I’ll need Shisui Uchiha in person to help me.” She smiled stepping closer to him. “So I’ll just ask him since he’s right here.”

He took another look at her. Her dark eyebrows, eyelashes, she had a fierce look. She had just met him yet claims to know his identity. He crossed his arms in disbelief and defeat. 

“I-”

“You’re Shisui. You’re the one who I need to speak to.” He took off his hood, exposing his long dark silky hair. His figure was lean, he stood up straighter almost towering over her. his dark eyes more visible in the daylight, they didn’t look like a liar to Rosina, but more of a protector. 

“But. How? I made sure all of my Government photo ID’s don't look similar.”

“I’ll tell you how later, right now I got something more important to discuss.” She reached for her bag to grab some of her recent documents his hand grabbed hers forcing her to stop.

“No thanks. I don’t know who you are, I’m not ready to just help strangers, so please leave.” He gestured her back down to the stairs. She didn’t look to the stairs, that was a sign of ultimate defeat. She might as well tell her CO to fire her as it’s been weeks without any progress because of all the road bumps she hit that put her to the side. She shook off his grip on her, she wasn’t ready to fold. 

“I haven’t even told you what I’m seeking you out for. At least let me explain for having to travel all the way here.” Her smile persisted. Shisui Tightened his jaw, his fists drew clenched. , just leave him be, he didn’t want to be bothered not on a nice Wednesday. 

“No”

She felt the similar determination from him so she knew she had to make a move. She looked back to the door, walking back to it then turning the knob, entered the apartment. People sometimes to need see what you’re trying to accomplish first before they agree to help. She was sure he would help her, but his behavior isn’t like what she pictured form talking with Izumi. Was something bugging him, if so then what? 

“No- hey wait!” He shouted. 

Rosina entered a messy room was smelling of yesterday’s meal. Not the nicest place she’s walked into with the small living room messy, with boxes scattered, things lying out of place. She thought from his reading his profiles, he would be a little more caring about cleaning up. 

“What’s with the mess here?”

“None of your concern! You asked for my help, I won’t be critiqued also on my cleanliness.”

She continued to the next room.

“Hello? Tell me who are you and what’s so important about me?” 

She entered into a separate room where the setup of 5 monitors, a laptop, two desktops and a giant white board next to the screens. She would think as if 3 people were working here. This wasn’t a home office it was a counter intelligence site. From the days of uncertainty she’s felt assured for the first time. _He’s the one._

“Okay, I’ll get straight to the point. I was told you were the one that could help me since my first choice Itachi is nowhere to be found.” She turned back to him. "So I ask you, can you help me with my case?"


End file.
